Can't stop thinking about him
by Ixce
Summary: Panther wants to confess his feeling's for Wolf. But, how will he do that? PantherxWolf.


**Can't stop thinking about him**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Character's and _Starfox._

Hope you enjoy~

It was a cold winter at winter at night. Panther and Wolf were sitting on the couch side by side alone. Closely. Panther was in a state of shock, when he had heard that Wolf, the canine he was in love with, was gay.

"What?" The feline said with confusion and curiosity in his tone. "You- You're-"

"Gay?" The lupine finished the feline's sentence in a nonchalant way. "Yes. I'm gay. Does that surprise you?" Wolf asked smirking at Panther.

"Yes. Panther is quite surprised and confused." 'I didn't know you 'swung' that way, Wolf' The feline's heart throbbing. "How long have you known?" Panther asked, trying to hide himself because he was blushing.

Wolf Stared at him for a long while, his eyes were cornering him, making the feline sweat with anticipation. Then the lupine finally spoke. "Since I've known you. I've loved you ever since I've laid my eyes on you. Just even speaking to you, makes my heart beat faster." Wolf said, trying to look at the muscular feline, however, it failed because Panther wouldn't look at Wolf directly in the eyes. 'Is he upset that I told him how I felt?' Wolf wondered.

"Wolf…" As Panther turns his body towards Wolf's. Wolf eying panther, Vice versa with Panther at him. Wolf leans in closer, giving the muscular Panther a wet, yet passionate kiss. Panther was yet again, in a state of shock, his heart was throbbing, the only thing he could do was kiss back. If he were to stop this incredible sensation now, he would never have this opportunity ever again. Panther rose his arms up, and put his paws over Wolf's cheeks, not wanting this kiss to end. Then, Wolf takes his paws and pushes Panther's away, and stopped the tender moment. "I'm going to try something." Wolf whispered into Panther's ears.

As the feline tenses up, the words ran a chill through the feline's spine, in a good way. Due to that, it's also causing Panther's heart rate at an even faster pace. In an instant, Wolf shoves his fist down Panther's pants, feeling his monstrous cock. Panther blushing, but not having a knee jerk reaction towards it. Wolf looks at him, seeing that he doesn't mind. He rushes to take off the tight jeans, Wolf was the type to see what he wants, and does anything to get it. Leaving the feline completely nude and the lupine still fully clothed.

"You look so hot right now." Wolf said to Panther, pressing his body against his. Wolf leaving his paw rubbing the tip of Panther's cock, it began leaking of pre-cum. Enjoying himself, Panther's heart rate was racing twice as fast now. Wolf sat up, laying on the couch cushion, and licks the bottom of Panther's ball sack, to the tip of his penis. Finally the lupine engulging the felines thick black cock, sucking on it as if he were a vacuum cleaner, cleaning up all the filth on the floor. This caused Panther to moan very loudly, exceeded with pleasure. He rests his paws on Wolf's head.

"W- Wolf…" The feline said weakly.

"Hm?" The lupine looked up at the feline, his eyes were half-opened, and he was slightly blushing from the blowjob he was receiving.

'He's so fucking hot…' As Panther thought to himself. His left hand had the urge to grab Wolf's ass playfully. Just to see what his reaction would be. And so he did. It sent a signal to Wolf that he needed to undress. Then, so he did. Wolf started undressing, showing off his rock hard abs and his enormous cock. Which caused Panther's to get harder. Once the lupine was standing bare naked. Panther knew that he was going to have a lot of fun. However, the lupine suddenly grabs the feline forcefully, and throws him on his back.

"What are you going to do?" Panther asks, looking at Wolf with confusion in his eyes.

"Something I've always wanted to do." The lupine whispered into the feline's ear.

Wolf then grabs Panther's legs and begins to lick his tail hole. Rimming the feline. Panther lets a moan escape from his mouth.

"Mmm." The feline whimpered.

Wolf the stops. He intended to use his saliva as lube for what's about to happen next. Wolf looks at Panther. Panther does the same. Both knowing what's going to happen.

"Wolf… Please be gentle." The feline purred.

Wolf then acts on impulse and slowly puts one paw inside of Panther's body.

"Ah!" The feline yelped.

The pain was too excruciating. Wolf then pulls his paw out.

"Panther! Are you hurt?" The lupine asked with much concern, looking down at the feline.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry… This is my first time…" Panther looking into Wolf's violet eyes.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. This is my first time too." The lupine smiled at the feline.

'Don't stop now. You have to keep going before the hole closes back up' The lupine thought to himself.

Wolf puts his paw back into Panther.

"Use two paws" Panther purred.

"Okay…" Came the response from Wolf.

He then uses two paws to expand his hole. Causing it to stretch, Panther whimpers.

"How's this? One more?" Wolf asks looking down at Panther.

Panther looks up at Wolf.

"M- Maybe one more… Then you can try." Panther said weakly.

"Okay." Wolf said softly.

And so he did. Adding another paw to expand his tail hole. Giving Panther a huge grin.

"AH!" Panther screamed in pain. However, he knew that if he can overcome this pain, nothing else will matter.

Trying to move his paws as much as possible, Wolf tries his best to expand the hole, without bringing so much pain to Panther. This was impossible.

"I don't want to hurt you, Panther."

"It's okay… Better to get use to it. Now or never, right?"

"I guess." Wolf chuckled.

As he slid his rock hard cock inside Panther, Rocking his body back and forth, back and forth. It creates a lot of friction. Panther was moaning so loud, that his voice cracked. His voice was cracking, yet, it sounded as if he were squeaking. His back was arched, and Wolf was holding Panther's legs. The position was quite comfortable. Also having Wolf's cock inside made him melt. Their bodies hot and sweaty, Panther begging Wolf to go faster. The whore. The smell of Wolf's and Panther's husky scent around the room roamed. It lingered. In the "doggy" position, Panther's hand's were occupied by rubbing Wolf's six pack, Wolf was holding his legs. Then, Panther let his legs hang on Wolf's shoulders. Wolf didn't mind. His hand's were getting tired of holding onto Panther's thick calves. But, they weren't tired of stroking Panther's monstrous cock. Stroking it, tempted to suck on it again. However, the look on Panther's face was a dead giveaway that he was reaching his climax. Well, Wolf was too. Just wanted to know that Panther was feeling the same thing too.

"Panther… I- I'm about to cum…"

"I am too…"

The feline was oozing out cum all over Wolf's paw. The hot liquid still fresh. Wolf pulled out his enormous cock outside of Panther, and began jerking it some more, and squirted out cum all over Panther's rock hard abs. The room was filled of the hot mess Wolf and Panther made. The ecstasy filled the room. Both panting heavily. Satisfied with themselves. Both having the same rush going through their bodies. And Panther knew that he wanted this, but more. He wanted to have a chance with Wolf. Of them… Being together.

After the sex, the afterglow of the two naked furies was exhilarating. Wolf was panting a bit more than Panther, because he had been pounding Panther's round, black ass. The Lupine looked at the feline with the faintest of smiles. Panther looks at him back. The afterglow of sex is amazing; being with the one that you just fucked right after, you can see the sparkle in their eyes. Wanting this moment to never, EVER end.

"Panther…?"

"Yes?"

"I… I Love yo-"

'Huh? What's happening?' The feline had awoken from none other than a "wet" dream. He checks his sheets that were over his body, the wet, sticky, gooey mess he left when he awoke.

"Shit."

'It was all just a dream… Wolf probably isn't even gay… I will never hear him say those words to me. The one's that I've been waiting a long time to hear… So long I've been waiting to tell him how I feel. For so long… Maybe… I should tell him.'

"Hey! Maybe I should!" The feline said to himself excitedly. "But… I'll tell him… Right after I get some more sleep." The black feline slept again happily. Trying to regain the dreams he had about the lupine.

THE END

Just wanted to write a little sex scene with Panther and Wolf. :3

Considering that there isn't really much romantic or anytime of "sexual" stuff between these two characters, I decided to make one. Just something out there if people like the idea of Panther X Wolf. X3

Anyways, R&R! :D


End file.
